1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a module apparatus and method of assembling a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of assembling a semiconductor chip that is an encapsulated component may include a mounting process and a test process. The mounting process mounts the semiconductor chip having the solder ball on a printed circuit board (PCB). After the assembly and mounting processes, a process for reflowing the solder ball by applying heat on each solder ball is required. The test process determines whether the reflow process is completed successfully or not by performing an electrical test on the PCB.